


Érase una caída villana

by MistressOfDreams



Category: Aquí no hay quien viva, DCU
Genre: Anhqv, Aqui no hay quien viva - Freeform, Love, Multi, PALOMA URBAN FASHION, Quehagoconmivida, dc, puf, shitp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfDreams/pseuds/MistressOfDreams
Summary: PUF





	Érase una caída villana

— Tu ibas detrás de mi Johnny desde que llegaste aquí.— le gritó Edward a Hollie, mientras tendía la ropa, todo trajes verdes con interrogaciones y un traje de spandex verde.

—Perdona, aquí el único insatisfecho sexualmente eres tu...— respondió tranquila y apacible la doctora, mirando la ropa que debía tender.

—¿¡Qué yo estoy insatisfecho?! — hizo aquella pregunta retórica rojo de ira, señalando su pecho muy indignado.

—Pero no te preocupes, hombre, a tu edad , para disfrutar ya tienes los acertijos del periódico. — extendió unos calcetines para tenderlos, con sumo cuidado, sin poder evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa malevola.

—Tu vas de psiquiatra buena pero eres mala, Kelly, eres un bicho— señaló a su adversaria con el dedo, escupiendo cada palabra, con parsimonia.  
—Y mira, la bata de Arkham, te la tiro, hala. — jaló de la ropa tendida de la pelirroja, sin cuidado alguno, y la lanzó hacia el abismo del patio, donde Jervis solía dormir al sol desnudo. — Que siempre tiendes en mi lado de la cuerda.— recriminó el pelorrojo, subiendo el mentón ,moviendo frenéticamente los brazos.

Hollie, perpleja, puso los labios en forma de "o". —Oye, mi ropa ni tocarla.— Nigma cruzándose de brazos ,estuvo atento a los movimientos de la doctora, hasta que los descruzó al ver que hacía. —Porque yo te cojo este traje...— Zarandeó la chaqueta verde, era la más cara de Nigma. —Y hago lo mismo. — Culminó, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Oyyy! ¡Mi traje de Armani! — frunció los labios, y se estiró cogiendo las cuerdas, con medio cuerpo peligrosamente fuera de la ventana. —Trae para acá ese vestido. — se inclinó más, intentando coger el único vestido de Hollie.

— ¡Edward no me cojas más ropa! — le gritó, pero ella no se asomó tanto para agarrar la cuerda de tender. La ropa se balanzeaba, y las pinzas saltaban por el frenético movimiento de las cuerdas.

—¡Estate quieta con la cuerda!— estiró más los brazos. No podía acabar bien.

—¿¡Pero dónde vas!? — Hollie abrió los ojos como platos, Eddie tenia más de medio cuerpo fuera, estaba fuera de si, incluso Hollie se retiró, pero era tarde.

—ESTO TE LO TIRO YO. Y PUNTO EN BOCAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!— Se había inclinado demasiado ,y la gravedad hizo el resto. El grito de Riddler se oyó por toda Arkham, casi tan ensordecedor como el sonido de su cuerpo al impactar contra el suelo. Hollie lo había visto todo.

— Uuuuuuh ....— no tenía otro sonido que articular, no podía creerlo. Miró a todas partes, a ver si alguien había visto lo ocurrido, y al verse sola, se refugió en su hogar.

—Edward, ¿estás bien? ¡EDWARD! — Gritó Juan Crane, cuando vio a su compañero en el patio tendido en el suelo. Su traje ahora teñido de sangre.

— No me tireis cosas al patio hombre...— Dijo Jervis, mientras veía el espectáculo que se había montado, cuando se asoma Queenie por el balcón. —¿Que ha pasado, señor Crane?— preguntó, sin ver el fondo del patio.

—EDWARD SE HA CAIDO POR EL PATIO — Exclamó, en lo que salía tambien Pingüino. 

— Hala, nos ha roto todas las cuerdas. — dijo con el puro en la mano, enfadado, quién iba a pagar aquello.

Y aquella fue la historia de como Edward se cayó por el patio, ¿o le tiró Hollie?


End file.
